The Monsters Under The Bed
by The Odd One95
Summary: Melvin has monsters under her bed. Gizmo decides to help her out.


**(Random inspiration, plus, I love Gizmo/Melvin with a passion.)**

"Raven?"

Raven shot up in bed and glanced around wildly. She looked down to see a little blonde girl in pink footie pajamas at the side of her bed. "Oh. Melvin. What time is it?" She asked, yawning.

Melvin looked at the clock. "Its one thirty, but Raven, there's a monster under my bed." Raven sighed. Not this again. "Melvin, every time I have gone to check, there is no monster under your bed." "Please, just check again, I know its there!" She insisted, stomping her foot.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Alright, I'll check." She grabbed her cloak and walked down the hall with Melvin. The little girl clung to Raven's hand. Raven entered the room she and Beast Boy had helped do. Pink walls, pink comforter, pink and white curtains... enough pink to want to make Raven gag, but Melvin loved it.

The sorceress got on the floor and looked under the bed. Empty, except for a few dust bunnies. "Nothing there, Melvin. See?" Melvin glanced under there fearfully. "It was there, I know it. I wish Bobby fit in my room, he could scare the monsters away." Melvin said.

Raven nodded. "Alright... go to sleep, Melvin, the monsters won't bother you." Raven tucked the little girl back in bed and slowly she drifted off back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Melvin had grown up mostly by herself. She went where she felt like it, and rarely asked for help unless she REALLY needed it.<p>

So, when she discovered that the titans were out of her favorite food, macaroni and cheese, she just grabbed her purse (with a whole two dollars in it), got on her shoes, and got Bobby to swim her to the mainland.

The problem was, she honestly had no clue where the supermarket was, so it took her twenty minutes (which is forever in little kid time) to find it. Bobby was invisible, and promised to wait outside for her unless she called for help.

Melvin managed to find the macaroni, which was one dollar and thirty cents for a box. "Okay, I'll just buy one." She decided aloud. Next problem: She was too short to reach it. Crossing her arms and scowling, she glanced around for an adult. "Hello?" She walked around another aisle and bumped into someone.

The boy glared and snapped, "Hey, watch it, shortie!" Melvin looked at the boy and said, "I'm not that much shorter than you." "Aw, shut it, scuzz brain." He growled, crossing his arms. Melvin looked the boy over. He had a shaved head, was maybe a half an inch taller, and wore a green hoodie and black jeans.

Melvin kicked her feet shyly. "Could you help me?" She asked. The boy just raised his eyebrows and said, "Say what?" "Could you help me? I can't reach the macaroni and cheese." Melvin explained patiently.

The boy snorted, but sighed and said, "Fine. Where is it?" "Next aisle. I'm Melvin." "Mikron O'Jeneus." He said shortly.

Mikron couldn't reach the macaroni either, but he gave Melvin a boost and got her up there. "Thanks!" She said cheerfully. "No problem- hey!" Melvin hug attacked Mikron and squeezed him tight. "Lemme go, you're squishing me!" He yelped, wriggling away.

Melvin giggled. "Well, bye Mikron!" She skipped off, bought the macaroni (and got a very strange look from the cashier), and made her way back to the tower. Raven had been worried frantic, but managed to calm down when she came back (but made it clear that if she did that again, she would be very angry.)

* * *

><p>Eleven PM. Dr. Light was attacking. Again. "Titans, lets move!" Robin ordered "Dude, can't villains EVER work nine to five?" Beast Boy groaned, rubbing his eyes. "What about the kids?" Raven asked. "They are asleep, they'll be fine for a little while. Also, its incentive to hurry up." Robin said.<p>

The titans began moving.

Meanwhile, in the air shafts...

Gizmo snickered. "Sneak in, and the crud munchers won't ever know what hit them." After getting nagged by See-More, he was on a mission to steal information from the main frame, and to make double sure they hadn't got their identities yet.

Because the one thing the HIVE Five agreed on: the minute that their identities are found, they are beyond screwed.

He hopped out of the air shaft, then heard Robin and the group running to the garage, Robin yelling out more instructions. Gizmo ducked and hid for a little while until they left. This was even better! He wouldn't need to navigate so carefully if there was no one there.

Gizmo began making his way to the computer room.

* * *

><p>Melvin whimpered. It was there again.<p>

The monster.

She heard its raspy breathing and it pacing beneath her bed. Not being able to take it anymore, she hopped out of bed and ran to the door. Its eyes stared after her. Fumbling with the door knob, she opened the door and ran out. "Raven, Raven!"

Melvin barreled around the corner and ran smack into Gizmo.

Both kids went spiraling away from each other. "Hey, watch it shortie!" Gizmo snapped, getting up. Melvin blinked. "Mikron?" She asked. Then she realized that she recognized the boy. "Wait a second... you're Gizmo too?"

Crud. Gizmo's face blanched. The little girl from the market WAS that Melvin, with the creepy man eating teddy bear. "Uh.. I have no idea what you are talking about, you stupid kid!" He said, his voice slightly higher than normal.

Melvin got up. "Liar, liar, pants on fire. Where's Raven, you big meanie?" Gizmo rolled his eyes. "She's attacking Dr. Light. And unless you want me to duct tape you in your room, stay out of my way." Melvin looked horrified. "Don't do that, the monster under my bed will eat me!"

Gizmo looked at her oddly. "There is no such things as monsters under beds. I should know." "I don't care, there is one! It was growling." Melvin turned away and mumbled, "I'm scared." Gizmo felt slightly sympathetic for the little girl. "Uh... I could... look. Make it go away."

Melvin looked at Gizmo. "You would? Really?" She asked. Gizmo nodded. "Sure. Just don't tell the titans I was here." "Deal. Come on!" Melvin grabbed Gizmo's wrist and dragged him through the hallway.

They arrived at Melvin's room. "Its in here... don't let go of my hand." She said. "Fine, I won't." Gizmo opened the door and peered in. He slowly walked in.

The room was empty. "It should be under the bed." Melvin said. Gizmo looked under there. "Only crud and dust bunnies... what did you see anyway?" He asked. "Glowing eyes... it growled a couple times."

Gizmo rolled his eyes and got back up, facing Melvin. "It was probably just your imagination. Just go to..." The hair on his neck stood up. "Uh... they didn't happen to glow BLUE, did they?" Melvin nodded. "Yeah, how did you know?" He pointed.

Two blue eyes danced from the closet. Melvin screamed and backed away. Gizmo activated a pink sticky rope and shot it at the eyes. The creature that had the eyes jumped and dodged, now clinging to the ceiling. "Melvin, turn on the light!" Gizmo ordered.

Melvin quickly flipped it on. The creature screamed and hit the floor, curling into a little ball. It made a couple more whimpers.

The creature was actually about the size of a large house cat. It was scaly and brown and had a tail that divided into two. It had three sets of legs that had grippers for toes. "It doesn't like the light... that makes sense. Raven always turned the light on to look for it." Melvin deducted. Gizmo scanned it. "Huh, that's weird. Its not reading it, its like its not even there." He said, scratching his head.

Gizmo was immediately tackled by a thankful Melvin. "THANK YOU!" She squealed, holding him close. "Aw, let go!" He managed to push her away. "Just... tie it up before the snot picking titans get here. I gotta go." Gizmo muttered.

Melvin smiled and pecked him on the cheek. Just a quick kiss. Gizmo turned as red as a tomato and stuttered, "Wha- what was... you kissed me." Melvin giggled. "I won't tell the titans you were here. Promise." Gizmo hopped out the window and muttered, "Thanks." He turned on the jet pack and flew off.

* * *

><p>The titans arrived back at the tower. Beast Boy looked down the hall and said, "Hey, is Melvin's light on?" Raven quickly sped to the little girl's room. "Melvin, what are you doing up and- what the heck?"<p>

The creature was tied to the bed post with a jump rope, every now and then spitting. Its blue eyes were glowering. "Hi Raven. I caught the monster!" Melvin said proudly. "You... there was..." Raven shook her head, then realized something.

For the whole first adventure, Raven never sensed Bobby. "Melvin... your powers did this. It created the monster under the bed." She said, smiling. Melvin cocked her head to the side. "Oh. I didn't realize that. Sorry."

Raven walked over and patted Melvin's head. "Its alright." She glanced at the monster and it spat again. "We're going to have to teach it manners though."

Melvin's giggles filled the room.

* * *

><p>Gizmo quietly tinkered away with something. "Gizmo, what's up with you? You didn't complete the mission, and all you've done is make random gadgets!" See-More demanded, his hands on his hips.<p>

The boy genius ignored him, and then clicked together something. "There, got it." He inserted a computer chip into the gadget he was making, and a 3-D holographic image of Melvin popped up.

See-More just walked out, shaking his head.

He would never understand Gizmo.

**(Awwwwwww...**

** That was cute, fluffy, and made me want to hug someone!**

_**Lust: Don't even try.**_

**Yeesh, not you.**

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


End file.
